


Council Meeting

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A small excerpt of a story for roleplay.The Council is a group of dominating spirits that watch over the Valley, a vast stretch of fantastical land filled with creatures and magic. They are sworn to protect a clan of felines, however, there is a killer; Barum is amongst them practicing witchcraft and dark magic.





	Council Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A small excerpt of a story for roleplay.  
> The Council is a group of dominating spirits that watch over the Valley, a vast stretch of fantastical land filled with creatures and magic. They are sworn to protect a clan of felines, however, there is a killer; Barum is amongst them practicing witchcraft and dark magic.

“Ulfric, you cannot just leave his prayers unanswered!” the black wolf growled. His eyes glowed a bright orange, full of concern for the Valley below. There wasn’t a single thing the Council didn’t talk out, but the bear was taking things too far. It could endanger the Valley.

⠀

Ulfric’s face scrunched up, nose wrinkling. His huge paws kicked up dirt as he walked, his footsteps rather sluggish. “I have nothing to say. I have no answers!” he bellowed, turning to Ivan in a surge of anger, glaring at him. “Perhaps there is some sign I can give to the cat, but even we do not know where Barum is. He is hidden from us.”

⠀

A boa hung from the tree above the two Council members, watching, listening to their words. “It must be a spell,” she chimed in, tongue flicking out. Her voice was quiet and soothing, allowing Ivan and Ulfric to calm down as she spoke. “He was originally brought to trial for murder, but he did conduct ‘experiments.’ I can only assume he was practicing some sort of magic. A warding spell to keep us out of his proximity.”

⠀

Evening didn’t blink as she slithered down the branch, hanging lower so she was eye level with the bear. “But we must keep alert. Even though his location is a mystery, he has summoned several creatures into the Valley. They are destructive beings despite their size. The clan does not know of them yet, we must say something.”

⠀

“And if it is a trap?” Ivan murmured. “Barum could be using the creatures as bait, lure the clan in with each patrol. Kill them off. We won’t know until it’s too late.”

⠀

The Council had considered manifesting into their physical forms in the Valley to protect them, but it would have been catastrophic for the land. The aura of Ulfric alone was too much for the Valley to handle, the pine needles would have been blown off the trees with each step he took. But the smaller members, Cairo and Evening, wouldn’t be strong enough to fight off an army of vile creatures alone. As much as they wanted to leave the clan out of what they had caused, it’d be nearly impossible for them to fight Barum by themselves. Every day that he was out there risked more and more lives.

⠀

Though for some reason, it seemed Barum wasn’t keen on killing just yet. He kept summoning creatures into the Valley, disrupting the food chain. There were less and less natural prey. Squirrels were almost completely eliminated, Azeves, the two-headed snakes taking over the trees. What Barum was planning, the Council had no idea. All they knew was that he was letting evil breach into the Valley, something they had to stop as soon as possible. Before the creatures got to Altvari. To the clan.

⠀

“I do not show myself in the Valley, only with the Shaman do I appear.” Evening let out a disappointed sigh. “Someone else must go and warn them of these creatures.”

⠀

Ivan offered, though the head of the Council, Ulfric disagreed.

“Cairo is a possible candidate. He visits the Valley quite often. The cats see him regularly.”

⠀

“But he has been wary of the Valley ever since the creatures have shown up!” Ivan growled. “The Kipas have attacked him in huge flocks. He returned to this realm with wounds — you understand how rare that is, do you?”

 

Ulfric snarled, eyes blazing with the light of a million burning suns. He spun around to face Ivan head - on, insisting that either Cairo or Evening went. What good were they if they couldn’t even communicate with the clan they were sworn to guide? Ulfric did not trust Ivan to say the right things, to give the right warning in time for the clan to prepare themselves. The wolf had a peculiar way with his words. Ulfric didn’t think the cats would hear anything worthwhile from Ivan.

⠀

The snake silenced them with a loud hiss, feeling a faint rupture in the realm’s walls. She turned her head, spotting a tiny blue ripple in the distance, expanding out into the sky.

It was quiet.

“Someone has left the realm without permission.”


End file.
